


Dark Dancing

by ImaginaryDragons



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Red K Kara, Smut, mentions of winn and james - Freeform, red k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryDragons/pseuds/ImaginaryDragons
Summary: Cat decided at the last minute that she was going to go to that club opening. She figured that Kara would not be going, but she was proven wrong when Kara strutted in looking like pure sin. It was all down hill from there. Kara saw her across the room it was an undeniable pull. Neither of them wanted to walk away from it, so they didn't.





	Dark Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> a thanks to @CatCoReporter on twitter who gave me this idea (i may have added the smut for the hell of it)

She did not usually go to clubs, well not anymore; she was a CEO after all and she had to keep up an appearance of professionalism in all aspects. It was one of the things she hated about the world, how any man could go out and raise hell at a club or bar, but if she did as much as go out and hook up with someone she made the front page for being a horrible ceo. After the day she had though it did not really matter to her, it had been hell, Siobhan had messed up on her schedule and she had to pretend that the woman had done it perfectly; other wise Kara would jump in and fix it and that would not work for her. She was pushing Kara away, punishing her for what she had done, hurting Adam and causing him to leave national city.

She needed to unwind and this is how she was going to do it, she was going to go out and she was going to dance, and probably take someone home and not care what anyone had to say the next morning. The only thing that mattered was getting away from work at least for one night. Stepping out of her car she looked at the club in front of her, it had a line far to long for her taste; but this was where being Cat Grant came in handy.The pumping music of the club from outside already, she had given Kara the tickets to the club earlier, but she doubted the girl would go. After all suny danvers did not exactly have a reputation for going out, the pastel dresses and adorable smile did not scream partier to anyone. Cat shook her head, she needed ot stop thinking about Kara, her crush on her assistant was out of hand.

Strutting up to the velvet rope in front of the club’s doors, there were a total of four bouncers outside. She didn’t say a word, she did not have to after all she is Cat Freaking Grant (she had actually thought about changing her middle name to that for a while) and no one said no to her when she wanted to go somewhere. People moved when she said move, they ran when she told them to, people listened to the great Cat Grant. 

“Move,” just one word, it was all she ever needed. Early on in her working for the planet she learned how to command people with her voice, to intimidate them with a few words. It was one of the most valuable things that she could use in everyday life.

With a small nod of acknowledgement the man let her through, unhooking the rope and allowing her through. One of the gorrilla esq men opened up the door for her, and she stepped through, the music was near deafening, she walked through the crowd of bodies.Headed over to the bar she moved making sure not to let people brush against her, club or not she was not interested in letting people touch her unless she wanted to be. All she wanted at the moment was a drink, that was first always first. Looking at the bar she decided on going to the end of it and sitting, she did not want to be in the center of attention, that would just end up with her picture in a tabloid. 

“Get me a martinii, quick.” Cat was in no mood to be patient, after the day she had had. She had somewhat pushed it onto herself, hiring Siobhan in Kara’s face just so that she could try to convince herself that she was over her not so little crush on her assistant.  
When the bartender gave her her drink she didn’t bother being patient or even really tasting it, she just gulped it down and proceed to order another. She was looking over the crowd with one arm supporting her as she leaned back against the bar. She saw the crowd part as someone walked through, she couldn’t help but rake her eyes up the woman’s legs. God it was Kara, she came here to forget her and there she was strutting in like some runway model. The dress was hugging every curve perfectly, it was sleeveless and showing off Kara’s biceps. Cat could feel her heartbeat speed up.

Kara turned her head and looked right at her, she knew she should look away but she could not bring herself to peel her eyes off of the other woman. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about it, Cat never had any doubts; even in those horrific cardigans Kara always managed to be breathtaking. Kara was headed her way, a devious smile on her face; the kind that sent heat straight to her core. 

Kara came to a stop right next to where Cat sat. She motioned for the bartender. “I’ll have one of whatever she is having.” 

Quirking an eyebrow Cat gave Kara one more look over without saying anything, in hindsight she should have known that Kara would show up. “I didn’t think that you would actually come, i figured you would give wilt and James your tickets.” 

“Hm and why is that? Don’t think I like to have fun?” Kara was leaning in closer, the tone of Kara’s voice sent shivers down her spine, in the best way. “You know I’m not as dull as people think I am.” 

“Hmm I don’t know all you have done is order a drink, that doesn’t scream party to me.” Cat retorted, before taking another leisurely sip of her drink. It certainly was not her plan to run into Kara, much less be flirting with her. 

Kara seemed to be a bit taken aback by the comment, she sat down in the seat next to Cat, not saying a word. Taking a sip from her drink Kara looked Cat over once more before smiling; it was a dangerous smile, the type of smile that made Cat weak in the knees. Kara finished her drink and set it down. She let out a small huff before leaning in closer to Cat, not close enough to touch, but enough to make her intentions known to Cat, or atleast what Cat thought her intentions might be. Cat did not move back, she was waiting for Kara to lean in, to capture her lips or turn and walk away. 

“Well why don’t I show you just how wild I can be? If you are up for it that is.” It was a blatant challenge, it was her out, if she did not want this then this was her chance ot say no to walk away. 

Cat smiled, and ran a hand down Kara’s bicep, feeling the muscle tense and relax under her fingers. Smiling slyly she answered the challenge with one of her own. “Well then sunny Danvers, you are just going to have to put your money where your mouth is.” 

“Gladly,” As soon as the words left Kara’s mouth she walked away, it was a surprising move and an obvious power play. In the last two years she had never seen Kara Danvers use a power play on anyone; there they were though. 

Kara took the hand of some random man in the crowd and pulled him onto the dance floor. Cat could not help but glare at the two as Kara began dancing with him; both their bodies with only a small amount of space between them, and that space seemed to disappear with each second that passed. She was gripping onto the table hard enough to make her knuckles turn white, as she watched on. Every few moments Kara would run a hand along the man’s shoulders before letting them drop and looking at Cat. It was torture, she had challenged Kara, and now she was losing. Looking on she locked eyes with Kara who then pulled the man closer to her, Cat would never admit it but she let out a small growl. 

Making a split second decision she put her now empty drink down and got up; Kara may have proven her wrong but she was still going to see this through. Maybe it was the alcohol that made her get up, but more likely it was the fact that she did not want to watch Kara dancing with someone else. SHe grabbed Kara’s hand, it was not too rough but it certainly pulled Kara away from the man. The taller blonde looked down at Cat with a smile, she knew that this would happen. 

“Why don’t you shew back to whatever corner of the bar you were skulking in before,” It was certainly not her best insult or dismissal but it did get the man to scurry off with a huff. She had no more patients, she wanted to touch Kara to be close to her and that man had been in her way.

“Now if I didn’t know any better I would say you were jealous, but I could swear you have said you never get jealous.” Kara pulled her closer, pushing their bodies together. They started moving to the beat.

Cat Let out a huff, it could not have been heard by Kara, (if she did not have super hearing that is) running her hands up Kara’s arms Cat enjoyed the feeling of Kara’s muscles moving. “I don’t get jealous, I just got bored and you are the perfect solution to my boredom.” 

Kara did not bother to respond instead dipping her head down and capturing Cat’s lips in a kiss, it was quick and fiery, she pulled away leaving Cat wanting more. Kara had her wrapped around her finger, and Cat knew it. Circling, her arms around Kara’s neck she pulled the other woman in for a more intense kiss, letting their tongues explore each other's mouths. Cat let out a small moan into Kara’s mouth, Kara responded by running her hands down Cat’s sides and sliding her hands over Cat’s ass. Cat was the one to break the kiss needing air, she rested her head on Kara’s shoulder as they moved with the fast thumping beat of the music. Cat planted small kisses along Kara’s neck and over the her shoulder as well, Kara let out a small moan of her own. 

Kara was pulling her in as close as she could, Cat’s heart was racing and she could think of only one real way she wanted this night to end. Cat began running her hands up and down Kara’s back and sides, occasionally flicking a finger across Kara’s breasts. The taller blonde let out a half moan half humm, Cat responded with a smile. Kara suddenly pulled back, and grabbed onto Cat’s hand, she pulled her over to the side away from the dance floor. Kara was rubbing small circles on Cat’s hand with her thumb, it was such a simple action but after the rest of the night it was enough to make Cat shiver. 

“Want to take this somewhere less public?” Kara’s voice was thick wiht want, and it sent a fresh wave of heat to her core. Karas speaking barely loud enough for Cat to hear.

“Bathroom, it’s over there,” She may be hooking up wiht her assistant in a club bathroom, but atleast she was not about to bring her assistant home. That was better right? Truly it did not matter at this point, she just wanted to touch Kara and to be touched in return. 

Kara eagerly pulled her into the bathroom, and locked the door behind them. Then she was kissing Cat with a fervor that Cat had not experienced in a while. Cat found herself being pushed back against the door rather harshly, there was no doubt that she would be feeling it the next day. Kara slipped a leg between Cat’s own, and used one hand to slide Cat’s skirt further up her legs. The two pulled apart from the kiss, with Kara ducking down and nipping and licking a trail on the older blonde’s neck, Cat was squirming, trying to get some sort of friction for the need that was growing with every second. Soon enough Cat found herself grinding down onto Kara’s thigh, as the taller woman was undoing the buttons on the CEO’s shirt. 

“Nggn Kara, please.” she needed this far to much to care that she actually used Kara’s name. After all Kara was currently undressing her, the least she could do was moan the right name. 

“Hm so this is what it takes to get you to remember my name.” Before Cat could respond Kara cut her off; by sucking hard enough to leave a hicke, on the place where her neck met her shoulder. 

Kara shifted lower against Cat’s body, as she kissed a path down her chest and to her breasts. Moving aside the cup of Cat’s bra Kara took one nipple into her mouth, Cat threw back her head moaning. Cat thread her fingers through Kara’s hair, Kara’s toung flicked over Cat’s niple as her other hand reached up and masaged Cat’s other breast. The sound of Cat’s moans filled the room as Kara continued to tease her, Cat was trying her best to grind down on Kara’s leg; she was searching for friction. Kara pulled back, letting Cat’s nipple go with a distinctive pop. The smile on Kara’s face was nothing if not trouble, the best kind of trouble. 

“Kara, more.” Cat was trying to pull the blonde back to where she had been, but Kara had other ideas.

Dropping down to her knees Kara pushed Cat’s skirt up to her hips in one swift move. One of Cat’s legs hooked over Kara’s shoulder giving her access to Cat’s center. Kara looked up and met Cat’s eyes as she watched the woman between her legs intently. Pulling Cat closer to her, Kara kissed the obvious wet spot on the other woman’s panties, causing Cat to buck her hips towards Kara’s mouth. Kara pulled back and Cat let out a whimper, before Kara’s hands were pulling down her panties and tucking them into Kara’s back pocket. Kara pulled Cat closer by her hips, allowing Cat to wrap both legs around her head. 

Kara kissed along one of the ceo’s thighs as Cat whimpered above her, and pulled at Kara’s hair trying to push her to where Cat needed Kara the most. Kara gave in and licked along Cat’s slit and between her folds. Cat looked down at Kara as she began to eat her out. Cat’s moans rose in volume as Kara began toying wiht Cat’s clit. Two of Kara’s fingers entered her suddenly, and she rolled her head back. A few moments and kara was moving, thrusting her fingers into Cat, as she used her tongue on Cat’s clit. Cat was biting her fist trying to stifle her moans, it was doubtful that anyone would hear them, but she was not about to be heard moaning her assistant fucked her in a club. 

Then Kara was curling her fingers and sucking on her clit, she could feel her orgasm building quickly. All she needed was a little push, Kara was moaning slightly into her, the sensation of Kara’s breath and moans was just what she needed. All at once everything seemed to go white. She was repeating Kara’s name like a mantra as she held Kara in place by her hair. Kara helped her ride out the orasm, before pulling away, and smirking up at Cat. Kara stood up and wiped her mouth on her hand, she leaned in and gave Cat a kiss as well. Kissing black Cat pulled the other woman closer trying to keep her there, to make the moment last just a bit longer, even though she knew it could not.

“Hmm that was fun, I will see you at work tomorrow Miss Grant.” With that Kara was moving Cat from in front of the door and walking out, leaving Cat wondering where she and Kara stood.

She walked over to the mirror and began cleaning herself up. Fixing her smudged lipstick as best she could and buttoning up her shirt. Hooking up with someone had been her plan, but she had not expected it to be Kara. “Sunny Danvers is a hookup person,” It was knew knowledge to her. “Ok, I can’t ever come back here or some one may look further into this, and I need to make sure that no photo’s of me and Kara have gotten out.” 

After doing all she could to restore her appearance she walked out of the bathroom. She scanned the crowd, trying to see if anyone was looking for her or taking photo’s. Already she had gone into damage control mode, it was easy to do that. To avoid thinking about Kara, to avoid knowing that she would not have Kara again, she could not. She spotted Wilt and James out of the corner of her eye, they seemed to be looking for someone presumably Kara; she only hoped that they had not seen her and Kara’s little escapade. If they had the two were smart enough not to say anything, they knew well enough what she would do to them if they spoke a word about it to anyone. 

Shooting a text to her driver she stepped outside, leaving the sound of pounding music behind her. On the ride home she sorted through her emails, and was already back to work. By the time morning came she had convinced herself that everything was going to go as normal. Then she turned on the tv to see that Supergirl had gone evil, that it was not national cities hero. She should have figured it out by the way Kara had been acting the whole time the night before, it was all wrong. The Kara that had been with her was not her Kara, not the sweet and kind Kara that she was falling for.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, thanks for reading  
> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT


End file.
